Encounter
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Obsession is a strong word for what this was. It was one night, one evening when they met...one photo. Now all he wants to do is find her.
1. First Meet

****

**For some strange reason....I think I really like this.. Well go vote!!!!  
Much love and peace!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

He met her one night and that was it. For the hell of it he didn't even know her name. He was just there to take a fuckin photo like he always did, and just stand their with his arm around her to make her feel special. He did it to all the fangirls that wanted their picture taken with the amazing Greg Helms, but there was something. He knew when he put his arm around her small shoulders and held her close to his form that there was something. The girl was a weird egg. Something more along the lines of his friend Jeff more then he would like, but she wanted the picture with him...and no one else.

"So Mr. Helms, how about a picture for the Jersey girl?" she laughed, clicking her tongue on her double pierced glossed lips. She was pierced almost from head to toe, her eyes shone like small pools of gray, but he knew they were fake. Her hair was neon blue dreads cascading down her back like some sort of rave party. Actually she looked like she needed to be in one.

"Yeah pretty lady why not." he smiled just as he did for the others girls who asked him for photos. He knew they would soon be all over Myspace and Facebook by the end of the night. His arm crawled around her shoulders, bringing the girl in close. He could see her friend was taking the picture. One that looked kind of like her. The girl grabbed a deck of cards from her bag, pulling the ace of spades out and handing it for him to sign. It seemed that this one was a special card.

"I know it looks weird and all but I am trying to get every superstar that I could meet to sign each card so I have a full deck." she laughed. It was a low chuckled but he heard, kind of thought it was a bit cute. He nodded taking the card from her grasps to sign it. Helms looked up seeing how she bit her lip with this anticipated look on her face. It was like she was seeing her family after a long period of time.

"How old are you sugar?" he was using a bit of the Matt Hardy charm to help him out with this one.

"Twenty nine." she proudly stated, resting her hands on her hips. She must have been lying...her mind might have been at twenty nine but her body looked like a nineteen year old.

"So was there anything special about me singing the ace of spades?" he joked, taking a good look at the card before handing it over. The girl laughed nodding her dreaded head.

"Yeah actually, Spades are my favorite cards...and ace is my nickname," she chuckled once more. Wow, he really found it kind of cute, "But truth be told I need you to sign another one for me. You see I'm selling the deck on Ebay, but I just want yours for my wallet." she confessed.

Helms chuckled to himself, taking the other card she handed over to him. He quickly signed, leaving a small smiley with a note on the back. **Spades are my lucky suit.** The girl nodded her head, and leaned over to peck him on the cheek. Her lip rings hitting leaving two cold spots from where they clanked. After that she was gone.


	2. Ace Is What You Call Her

**Short but funny kind of. It's the starting point to where things get good! Much love!  
Thank you everyone so much! I love you all! Go vote on my page if you want!  
Peace and Love  
!Hattress!**

**I do not own the wrestlers but I do own Ace.**

* * *

"You think this girl was sent to you?" Jeff Hardy laughed looking at his friend with a quizzical smile. Helms looked up from his bottle of beer with a small laugh.

"She was more like you then she would be for me." he laughed. Jeff smirked taking a small sip from his beer. He saw the girl, no way was he interested in someone who dreaded their hair and made weird comments to people. She went to him asking to sign a card and he did.

"She was cute and all, but I don't think things would happen. Too goth for me." Helms joked. Too bad he was trying to convince himself that the girl didn't matter. It was some strange reason that when she showed him that card he was going to like her. A bad sign waiting to happen. Ace she said her nickname was.

"Bartend drink." he heard a girl voice next to him. His head perked up to see the blue dreads he first saw from before. Helms smiled, for some reason when he sign that card, it was like he signed a contract for hell, and not in a bad way.

"Heh, you." he pointed out, which made the girl pause and turn her head. She tried to smile a toothy grin which gave her a weird feeling, but she couldn't help it.

"Heh, me." she chuckled, leaning her long nailed hand on her cheek. Zane her name was, but she would never tell. Too bad after that night he would only remember her as the girl who was in the picture. The bartender nodded, handing her the drink asking for the money, but Helms was too smooth paying for it instead. She scoffed shaking her head.

"You didn't have to do that hun." she didn't want to stutter. It was hard though. He smiled. Another thing he kind of thought was cute.

"Ace? Right?" he joked looking down at the spades tattoo on her wrist. She nodded, taking her bottom lip into her mouth. Why was he now thinking that everything she did was cute. This was getting ridiculous.

"Yeah, and that's all your going to get out of me." she tried not to fumble her words. She was sounding like an ass in front of the one person she looked up to most of her life. The young girl even remembers her reaction to when she first saw him. Now here he was buying her drinks. She was that girl that used to practice in the mirror what she was going to say to her favorite WWE star if she ever met him. Well this was the time, and everything she practiced was not coming through.

"Come on, not even a name?" was he trying to get to know the girl, or was it the thrill of meeting someone new for the first time. Her gray eyes scanned the area around her. She saw all the superstars and smiled, maybe she could get her deck all signed and on Ebay by tomorrow. That's also when the idea came to her mind.

"How about a couple of shots and who knows you may get more then just my name." she chuckled. Helms smirked, that sounded like a fantastic idea to him. He looked back at the bartender ordering a couple of shots.

"For you Ace." he laughed handing her the small clear glass, filled to the top with flavored vodka. Zane smirked raising her black nailed hand, her mint cold eyes staring into his.

"For you Helms." she handed him his own. Zane lifted up her hand, crossing it with his and taking down the shot.

"Another Ace or do you need to stop?" he smiled. The dreaded girl nodded which lead to three more rounds. Three more rounds and she was just about gone.

The night went, on where hands were everywhere, jokes were being exchanged, and a few dance moves were being thrown around. She was amazing, for once Helms might have found someone cool to hang around. After the fifth round of shots the girl looked around, and decided the bar was to empty. Ace reached her hand over to grab Helms, when he looked up into her eyes; mint green with slight tints of blue when she blinked. It was beautiful the way they seemed to hypnotize him. After that night it would be the only thing he would really remember.

"Hold me." she said in a serious tone, but bursted out laughing. He followed her lead, bringing her waist closer to his.

"No, my hand silly superhero." Ace couldn't contain her laughter. He helped her up onto the bar when the music started up again. Her body swayed to the beat when she twirled around almost taking off parts of her clothes. Greg laughed watching as her body twisted in ways that only he could imagine. She was still pretty, she loved things that he liked so what was their not to like really, and just because she seems a bit too wild and have blue dreads? She was not someone you would take home to your mother, he could tell that.

"Yo!" He heard Jeff's voice come into his ear. Greg turned around facing his best friend, "Shannon got into a fight and they just called the cops! Everyone is bookin it let's go." he said. The hurricane looked up at Ace who nodded, an watched as people were stampeding out of the place. Ace jumped down from the bar, grabbing her Polaroid camera, and lightly placed a kiss on his lips taking a picture.

Her laughter played through his ears when she pressed the photo to his chest and ran away. That's when it all started, the chase, the encounter. Helms took the picture looking at almost studding it. He never even knew her name.


	3. Carmi Is Mean!

**A/N- Another short one, but in the end if you like it that's all that matters!  
Thank you for everything once more, and I love you all so very much! **

**Peace and Love**

**!Hattress!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS NOT CARMI! She belongs to Kennedy!

* * *

**

"Greg, who the hell cares? You can get any girl you want and your moping around about this chick?" Greg Helms little sister Carmi spoke running a hand through her locks. The hurricane shook his head. It's been about a month since he met the infamous Ace as she called herself. Could one night just make a difference that he wanted to see the girl, or was this just a small obsession that he wanted? To just ask for her name and that's it?

An obsession of that kind was not something to be taken lightly since ever since that night he has been looking for her...for a month he has been trying to find out who she was, but every time he tried...no luck...at all. He watched that picture in his wallet like it was no other, as if waiting for the picture to move to tell him who she was, where she would find her. What the hell was this? It was not love he knew that, but something he felt deeper into his bones. Helms never believed in love at first sight, he thought it too corny.

"Carmi, please don't say a word, you should be happy that Morrison even is with you." he teased. His sister was not the type to be teased like that, and especially about her boyfriend. The small southern bell side smirked, grabbing her brother by the hair so their faces met.

"I'm not the one going crazy over a picture and a girl who looks a bit weird." Carmi muttered, and felt the back of her hair being pulled by her brother. She forgets how touchy he gets when she would say things without knowing.

"Take it back." he growled.

"No!"

"Carmi!" This was crazy, she was right, this picture, this thing was something that he may have just deemed as a dream, but for some reason he couldn't. That girl held something that he had to know about. He didn't care about a relationship, he just wanted her and only her for some strange reason. It was his nature actually.

"Look Greg I'm just saying this thing you're doing is not right, leave the girl at peace. Who cares, I mean look what happened to Jaime?" Carmi yawned, grabbing herself a drink from the fridge. Greg held his tongue, he knew his sister oh too well.

"Why do you have to ruin everything Carm." he grumbled walking out from the kitchen. Carmi looked back on her shoulder watching the pout forming on her brother's face. He was serious...she could tell that much, but she was just one girl, one night, why was she so different from the others?

"Well, for starters I do not ruin everything...I just tell you the truth and you don't want to hear it… there is a difference." her side smile cut through like a knife through butter. Helms chuckled to himself she was right once again like she always was. His little sister always knew what was best, "Look, Greg I have to go, but when your done with the pity party there's a little party for Shannon's birthday at his casa, and I think everyone would like to actually see you there instead of being fixated on this chick."

Greg snapped from his small daze finally remembering it was Shannon's birthday. He'd been so wrapped up into finding who this girl was he didn't even remember his best friend's birthday. What was wrong with him? How could he be so blind to everything around him; in reality if it wasn't for this picture, this girl, nothing would have been twisted and thrown out of order.

"Tonight?" he muttered shaking his head yes, to only look up at his sister with a smile.

"Ok, so I think we need to take a shower then some clean clothes, and then some product in the hair to keep it looking good!" his sister was getting on his nerves about the way he looked. Nothing new really. Helms stared back down at the picture once more. He wanted to know who she was. People just don't disappear.

"I'll be up in a second Carmi…" he muttered, pushing the only memory he had of her back into his wallet. All he knew was Shannon's home was the next stop in his journey.


End file.
